medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Kairai Kugurugi
| image = | alias = Pervert Number One | gender = Male | affiliation2 = Shiranui Household Kugurugi Family | occupation = Mogura Kugurugi's Double | previous affiliation2 = Sub-House Joint Team | relatives = Mogura Kugurugi (Relative) Maguro Kurokami (Relative) | manga debut = Volume 17, Chapter 142 | image gallery = yes }} Kairai Kugurugi (潜木 怪儡, Kugurugi Kairai) is a member of the Shiranui Household affiliated with the Kugurugi family, and the double of Mogura Kugurugi. Personality Kairai is, by his own admission, a pervert who enjoys being stepped on, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 142, page 7 even going so far as to insist Medaka Kurokami step on him every morning once they are married. He is quite malicious, as he eagerly taunts Medaka about the death of Fukurou Tsurubami, even with Kamome Tsurubami standing right next to her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 142, page 13 According to Tsurubami, Kairai and Gizou Yuzuriha both have a bad aura, the worst among the doubles. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 142, page 17 Appearance Kairai often has his eyes squinted. He has dark red hair tied in a long braid, except for a thick strand that hands down in front of his face. He wears a white, fur-lined jacket on top of a dark shirt. He wears wrist bands and has a thick sash around his middle. He also wears striped, violet trousers and purple boots. History Kairai was originally born from the Shiranui family, before becoming a part of the Kugurugi family. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 159, page 13 Plot Jet Black Bride Arc Kairai is lying on the floor of the aircraft carrier Black, hoping to be stepped on by Medaka. She manages to avoid him, after which he sits up and apologizes. After Tsurubami accuses him of being a pervert, he accepts the label as a compliment, and reveals the other suitors waiting behind him are perverts as well. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 142, pages 6-8 Listening to Medaka, he tells her to insult them as much as she likes, but reminds her that she will be marrying one of them. He then tells her that once they are married, he will have her step on him every morning. Kairai taunts Medaka about the death of Fukurou Tsurubami; before she can lunge at him, Bukiko Udou gets between them. Kairai listens on as Udou explains the rules of the second Jet Black Wedding Feast, and asks Gizou what order they should go in. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 142, pages 12-17 Kairai is the first to battle Najimi Ajimu, stating he will defeat her in five seconds. However, he is easily defeated by one hundred of Ajimu's sword skills. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 143, pages 1-2 As Kairai lies defeated, it is revealed that he and the others are actually nothing more than doubles for the real suitors. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 143, page 8 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 143, page 10 Unknown Shiranui Arc Kairai lies on the road in wait for Medaka and her group, and expresses his disappointment when Ajimu stops their jeep without running him over. At Misogi Kumagawa's comment that he has recovered well from Ajimu's beating, Kairai reveals his true weapon is a revolver…only to be defeated by Ajimu once again, this time with a hundred gun skills. Bloodied, Kairai rises to his feet, explaining that he was sent to act as a guide, and welcomes the group to Shiranui Village. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 160, pages 3-7 Having to abandon the jeep due to the terrain, Kairai leads the group on foot. He tells Medaka that her former suitors are doing well, though Momo Momozono is still depressed. Asked by Zenkichi Hitoyoshi if he is happy as a double, Karai can only answer yes, as he is still fulfilling his role. He suggests Zenkichi ask Hansode Shiranui, who has already finished her assignment. At a three way branch in the path, Kairai explain the group has to choose the correct route on their own, explaining that his purpose as a guide was to guide them back. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 160, pages 11-14 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 160, page 16 After Medaka picks the correct path, Kairai comments that he can see why his lady lost, but mentions the problem is not bringing Shiranui back to Hakoniwa Academy, but whether she wants to return. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 160, page 18 When Obi appears before the group, Kairai moves to stand beside her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 161, page 8 He brings up the rear as the group moves through the Shiranui Village. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 161, pages 11-12 He stands beside Obi as she administers the last test. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 161, page 14 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 161, pages 16-18 Kairai is pleased with Shiranui's response to her friends, remarking that it seems there was no need to worry. At her friends' refusal to leave however, Obi orders Kairai to bring them tea. Kairai questions where she is going; Obi tells him she will be checking on Iihiko Shishime. After serving them, Kairai stands behind and away from the group. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 162, pages 2-4 When Medaka acquiesces to Ajimu's order to flee, she takes everyone else in the room with her, knocking out Kairai in the process. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 163, pages 12-13 Medaka carries the group to Ajimu's jeep. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 163, page 18 Kairai and Obi observe Medaka as she enters Altered God Mode to fight Iihiko. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 164, page 2 When Iihiko takes Zenkichi's glasses to use as a weapon against Medaka, Kairai notes that Iihiko is starting his game. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 164, page 5 After Iihiko breaks Medaka's torso, Kairai states that the fight and Medaka's fighting career are both over. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 164, page 13 With the arrival of the members of the Thirteen Party, Kairai expresses his surprise, not recognizing them from the Jet Black Wedding Feast. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 165, page 4 He is shocked however to witness their combative abilities. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 165, page 6 Kairai is mystified by the behavior of Oudo Miyakonojou and Mizou Yukuhashi, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 165, page 9 but awed by their Abnormalities in action. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 165, pages 12-13 He is amazed when Iihiko is knocked of the mountain by a stealth armored truck. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 165, page 16 After Medaka and company escape, Kairai and Obi climb back to solid ground, Kairai wondering who could have been driving the truck. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 165, pages 19-20 Sometime later, Kairai and Shinkirou Kotobuki transport Shiranui to her next workplace. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 166, page 18 The three arrive at the ruins of Hakoniwa General Hospital to meet Fukurou. Kairai questions whether Fukurou will really be waiting for them. Listening to Shiranui, Kairai asks about Hato Tsurubami. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 169, pages 12-14 After hearing Shiranui's explanation, he questions why Kajiki Kurokami would marry such an unsociable person. Arriving at the director's office, Kairai and Shinkirou both insist that they stick with Shiranui for a while longer. Upon entering however, all three are trapped in a cage. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 169, pages 16-20 Kairai is horrified when Fukurou uses his styles to kill Shinkirou and seal his body in a name card. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 170, pages 1-3 He becomes more and more confused as Fukurou reveals the extent of his research on Shiranui. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 170, pages 5-7 He is shocked when Fukurou proposes to Shiranui. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 170, page 9 He is disgusted to learn that Fukurou purposely arranged Hato's marriage so that he could go after her daughter, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 170, page 11 and is further repulsed by Fukurou's methods to capture Shiranui. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 170, page 15 In a last attempt, Kairai reminds Fukurou of the threat presented by Iihiko. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 170, page 18 Kairai is surprised to hear that Medaka has come to the hospital, but realizes that it is an excellent opportunity for himself and Shiranui to escape. He is shocked however when Shiranui requests that Fukurou keep Medaka away. Asking if she still intends to act as Medaka's double, he is surprised to hear Shiranui's melancholy. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 171, pages 1-6 Kairai is still imprisoned when Tsurubami and Namanie Nienami arrive at Fukurou's office. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 176, page 19 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 177, page 2 He is shocked to see Tsurubami defeated. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 177, page 4 When Fukurou reveals that his son was just another of Fukurou's failed attempts to create a gentler Hato, Kairai loses his temper and calls out Fukurou on his behavior. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 177, pages 7-8 He is shocked to see Fukurou's death with the arrival of Iihiko. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 177, page 14 With Tsurubami's explanation, he remembers Fukurou's behavior towards Shinkirou. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 177, page 17 Kairai is surprised by Medaka's appearance. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 178, page 1 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 178, page 5 He recognizes Medaka's preparation for the Kurokami Phantom, but is confused as the same move failed in the Shiranui Village. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 178, pages 11-12 Kairai is horrified when Medaka falls. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 178, page 18 Kairai is amazed when Medaka regains consciousness and rises to her feet. He is further shocked to hear Medaka is using the same method Fukurou used to survive after being stabbed in the heart three years earlier. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 179, pages 15-17 Kairai watches on as Medaka launches herself at Iihiko. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 180, page 3 He is surprised like everyone else by Medaka's clone gambit. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 180, pages 8-9 When Iihiko dodges, Kairai is appalled. He is shocked when Medaka strikes Iihiko from behind. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 180, pages 13-15 Kairai and the others are protected by Medaka as Iihiko destroys the hospital. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 181, page 4 Kumagawa and the others are attacked by Iihiko; Medaka Box manga; Chapter 181, pages 11-12 the attack proves fatal. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 181, page 17 With his defeat, Iihiko's damage becomes reversible, and Kairai is healed by Medaka with the Five Forks. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 184, page 2 He wonders if Obi is calling Kumagawa about Iihiko's defeat. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 184, page 4 After Kumagawa knocks out Medaka's friends, Kairai carries Shiranui. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 184, page 10 Bouquet Toss To The Future Arc Kairai confronts Medaka at Hakoniwa Academy as part of the 100 Flowers Run, along with Iihiko and the rest of the Shiranui family. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 188, pages 18-19 Medaka defeats Kairai with her End God Mode and ninety-nine trample skills. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 189, page 2 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 189, page 5 His message to Medaka is a thank you for helping Shiranui. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 190, pages 4-5 Epilogue Arc Ten years later, Kairai works in the now public Shiranui Village. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 191, page 14 Abilities Weapon Specialist: Kairai is seen with a katana when he battles Ajimu, but is defeated before he can demonstrate his level of proficiency in its use. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 143, page 2 He claims his true specialty is with a revolver, but once again, he is defeated before he can demonstrate his level of skill. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 160, pages 4-5 Trivia *The names of the six doubles all contain kanji that hinted at them being impostors. His name, 怪儡 (Kairai) comes from 傀儡, meaning "Puppet". Also, 怪 means "Doubtful" or "Suspicious". *Kairai's fetish for a girl to tread on him seems to be fulfilled by Kugurugi and her apparent habit of stepping on defeated opponents. References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shiranui Household